Pokemon: Codie's Story
by Codie - King of Hollows
Summary: This is a self-insertion fic. There are going to be a few pairings, one's just a one-night stand, but that one happens to be between two Pokemon. The other one is a HumanXHumanXPokemon pairing. NO FLAMES!
1. Chapter 1

_**Pokémon**_

_**Codie's Story**_

**Me: "Hey people. New story and it's a Pokémon one! I totally own this story. I don't own Pokemon. This is a story about me being a Pokémon Trainer."**

The sun was just rising over the town of Pallet and Codie was waiting outside Prof. Oak's Pokémon Laboratory. He had waited all night outside the building to get his first Pokémon. He'd already decided which one he wanted. In his opinion it was the hottest Pokémon, besides the Legendary Moltres and the firey Magmar, but he still wanted it.

Suddenly the door opened and Prof. Oak stepped out of the Lab. "Oh my. Have you been waiting out here all night Codie? And if so what for? Your mother must be worried about you." said Prof. Oak.

"Nope. Mom's over in Viridian City. But I have been out here all night because I was waiting to get my first Pokémon. I was told that I'd been approved for a Trainers License. I've even decided which one I want." said Codie.

Prof. Oak nodded and he led Codie into the Lab. On a table lay three PokéBalls. "Inside each of these PokéBalls is a begining Pokémon for new Trainers. Go ahead and choose one." said Prof. Oak.

Codie walked over to a PokéBall that had a flame design on it and picked it up. "I'll take Charmander." said Codie as the PokéBall opened and released the Charmander inside. The Charmander looked at Codie and then jumped onto his shoulder. Codie laughed and smiled at his new Charmander as it looked him in the eyes.

"It seems Charmander likes you very much. Would you like to give it a nickname?" asked Prof. Oak.

Codie thought for a few minutes and then nodded. "How about I call you....Blaze?" asked Codie as he looked at his Charmander for its reaction to the name.

The Charmander smiled and nodded its head. It really liked the name and, because it was a Fire Type, thought the name was perfect.

Prof. Oak nodded and smiled as he handed Codie a device and six other PokéBalls. "This is your new PokéDex and PokéBalls. Remember that you can only carry six Pokémon with you at a time. And be sure to treat your Pokémon with love and friendship. They're only looking for friends not masters." said Prof. Oak.

Codie nodded and then, with Blaze on his shoulder, they left and headed toward Viridian City. _Maybe if we're lucky we'll run into Mom or even a really rare Pokémon._ Codie thought as he walked out of Pallet Town and offically began his Pokémon Journey.

After a few hours of walking Codie and Blaze stopped for a rest and a bit of breakfast. As they ate Codie thought he saw something move around behind some nearby bushes. "Hey! Come out from there!" called Codie.

The thing that was watching them slowly flew out from behind the bushes. It was pink and looked like a kitten. "Mew." said the Pokémon.

Codie couldn't believe it. The rarest of all Pokémon, one that trainers and Pokémon Researchers have spent their whole lives looking for, and Codie had caught sight of it just barely three hours after getting his first Pokémon. "Um....hi. I'm Codie and this is Blaze. You're Mew aren't you? The rarest of all Pokémon?" asked Codie and the pink kitten nodded. "Wow! Man do you know how many Trainers and Pokémon Researchers would love to have you? They'd do anything to capture you. But I'm not like that. If a Pokémon wants to be with me I say full speed ahead. If not, hey. That's okay too, I don't mind. So....what are you doing here? Not that I'm trying to pry." said Codie.

Mew giggled and then spoke telepathically. (_I like you. I was hoping I could join you. You wouldn't mind....would you?_) asked Mew.

Codie shook his head and smiled. "Like I said. If you want to join feel free. But you don't mind if we kind of battle do you? I just want to see you in action." said Codie. Mew giggled again and nodded.

Codie and Blaze stood on one side of the clearing and Mew floated over at the other. "Okay Blaze! Use Ember!" called Codie and Blaze shot out small embers at Mew.

Mew easily dodged and giggled. Then Mew floated over to Blaze and planted a gentle kiss on his cheek.

Blaze blushed and then suddenly fired out a powerful Flamethrower which connected with Mew.

Mew fell to the ground and seemed to struggle to get up again. Codie saw this and threw a PokéBall at Mew. It hit and Mew turned into a red light and was sucked into the PokéBall. The PokéBall rolled around on the ground for a few minutes then the light faded. Mew was captured.

Codie walked over to the PokéBall and picked it up. "I-I don't believe it. I caught Mew. On the first try. And on the first day of my Pokémon Journey. Alright!" cried Codie happily. He let Mew out of the PokéBall and began to treat its injuries.

Mew moaned slightly as it began to wake up. When its eyes opened it looked at Codie. "Hey there. Sorry about Blaze's powerful Flamethrower. I didn't even know he could do that." said Codie.

Mew giggled slightly and smiled. (_He couldn't. I just gave him a little....motovation. But you still won and captured me. You got to see me in action , got to see how powerful your Charmander is, and I get to join you as an official part of your Pokémon team._) Mew said as it sat up and moved its tail to the side that reminded Codie of how some girls sit.

"So....if you don't mind Mew, what gender are you? You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to! I was just wondering." said Codie.

Mew giggled again and looked at Codie. (_I'm a girl. I know that some Trainers name their Pokémon after capture. You can do the same with me if you want. I don't mind. Those of my species don't really get names until we reach a certain age and if you were to wait for that day you'd be old or dead by that time. I'm kind of partial to the name 'Aurora' though._) Mew told Codie.

"Then that's going to be your name. I officially give you the name Aurora." said Codie as he finished treating Aurora's injuries.

(_Thank you Codie. I look forward to traveling with you._) said Aurora as she floated up to be eye level with Codie and placed a quick kiss to his cheek. Then she flew over to a tree, to hide a slight blush that was crossing her cheeks, and to get an apple from the branch overhead.

After they had rested and eaten a little more they started walking, and in Aurora's case floating, toward Viridian City.

After few more hours they came to the gates of Viridian City and they walked in. Suddenly a bunch of punks surrounded Codie, Blaze, and Aurora. "Okay boy. Just give us that Mew and no one gets hurt." growled the leader.

"No way asshole. Aurora stays with me. You want her you'll have to go through me and Blaze here." said Codie as he glared at the punks.

Aurora looked at Codie and Blaze, stunned by their reaction to the punk leader's demand, and flattered that they were willing to fight for her even though they had only met just a few hours earlier.

The punk leader shrugged and pulled out a PokéBall. "Fine. Let's have a match. Winner takes all. You put those two pathetic Pokémon on the line and I do the same. If I win I get them and get to do whatever I want to them and if you win you get all the Pokémon I've ever caught. Deal?" asked the punk leader.

Codie smirked and nodded. "Deal. Let's go Blaze. Use Flamethrower when that jackass lets his Pokémon out! And I say it should be one-on-one." called Codie as the punk nodded and let out his Pokémon which turned out to be a Sandshrew.

Blaze unleashed his Flamethrower but the Sandshrew just rolled up into a ball and suffered barely any damage.

The punk leader smirked and laughed. "That was pathetic kid! Don't you know that Sandshrew are better matched against a Fire Pokémon? Sandshrew! Use Fury Swipes to finish that Charmander off!" yelled the punk leader.

"Dodge it and use Rage!" called Codie as Blaze jumped over the Sandshrew and then, with fire blazing in his eyes, Blaze used Rage which effectivly knocked out the Sandshrew.

"Oh NOOOOO! How!? How did you do that!?" screamed the punk leader as he recalled the Sandshrew and began to hand over all the Pokémon on him.

"I treat my Pokémon with love and friendship. Not to mention I think my Charmander has a crush on Aurora. So, how am I going to get the rest of those Pokémon you've captured, exactly?" asked Codie.

The punk sighed and motioned for Codie to follow him. "Love and friendship, huh? Maybe that's why none of these guys like me, or barely listen to me. The only one that listens to me is my Beedrill. I raised my Beedril since I was a kid, a little younger than you, in fact. There they all are. They're all yours now. A deal's a deal." said the punk leader as he handed over all the PokéBalls. But when he came to one in particular he hesitated. "This one's my Beedrill. It's been my best friend my whole life. Please take good care of it." said the punk leader as he started to hand the Beedrill's PokéBall to Codie.

"No. Keep your Beedrill. If it's been with you as long as it has you need to keep that friendship. You probably just lost sight of what was really important about Pokémon Training. I'll take good care of all the rest though." promised Codie as he left. Suddenly all but four PokéBalls vanished. Codie stopped and let out all his new Pokémon that were still with him. They were Weedle, Ekans, Sandshrew, and a male Nidoran. "Oh wow! Cool! I bet they're almost strong enough to evolve. I won't force you guys to if you don't want to." said Codie and suddenly his four new Pokémon began to glow and grow. The Weedle evolved into a Kakuna, the Ekans evolved into an Arbok, the Sandshrew evolved into a Sandslash, and the male Nidoran evolved into a Nidorino.

Then Codie's newly evolved Pokémon looked at him and smiled and began to give him their own special hugs and Codie laughed and returned their hugs. Even Blaze and Aurora joined the group hug. Then the four newly evolved Pokémon went into their PokéBalls and then Codie, Blaze, and Aurora headed to the Pokémon Center.

When they got there they saw a woman with black hair and a model like figure talking with the head nurse. Codie walked over to her and smiled. "Hey Mom! Check it out! I've got my first Pokémon and I just got five others!" said Codie as he indicated Blaze, Aurora, and the four other PokéBalls on his belt.

Codie's mother turned and saw him and his Pokémon and smiled. "That's wonderful sweetie. I hope you didn't do anything illegal to get them." joked Codie's mother.

"Mom! Stop joking around like that. That's going to really bum out Blaze and Aurora." said Codie as he placed Blaze on the counter and Aurora floated down to sit next to Blaze.

The head nurse smiled and, knowing that Codie had put his Pokemon on the counter to be examined, began to check over Blaze and Aurora. "This is a very cute Charmander. Samantha, you must be very proud of your son. I'm actually amazed that he really has an actual Mew, and that it's only his first day as a Trainer. So Codie. How many PokéBalls did you have to go through before you captured Mew?" asked Nurse Joy.

"One. And it was the first one I threw. Caught her. And since then I've been challenged by a guy that wanted to take Aurora and I beat him. He also offered up all the Pokémon that he'd caught. But after he beat me he told me that the only one that listened to him was his Beedrill. I think all the ones that didn't listen to him went to Prof. Oak. And before you say anything no I didn't steal them. He willingly put them on the line and I also put mine on the line. But I knew Blaze would win so I didn't have to worry. And I let him keep his Beedrill. It was his best friend. I guess I should find the guy and maybe give them back." said Codie as he thought over what had happened.

"Did this man you beat lead a small gang of people that act like punks?" asked Nurse Joy.

Codie nodded and looked at her. "Yeah. He did. Do you know him?" asked Codie.

Nurse Joy nodded and smiled. "His name is Dominic. He's actually an official Pokémon Prize Giver. He gets to decide what the prize is and if you can beat him he hands it over without any trouble. If you won those Pokémon from him then it's perfectly legal. You didn't capture or steal them and you can't get them confinscated. But only take Pokémon from Pokémon Prize Givers if that's what they're offering as a prize. Dominic wouldn't have taken your Pokémon if you'd lost. He would have let you get them fixed up and then come back for a rematch if you wanted. But you can only get two rematches plus the original battle. If you lose all of them then you can't participate in that contest and will need to go find another or hope that you're challenged again by another Pokémon Prize Giver. There. Your Pokémon are all healed and are in perfect condition." said Nurse Joy as she handed Codie back Blaze and Aurora floated over to sit on Codie's other shoulder.

Samantha smiled and laughed a little behind a hand as she saw Aurora's cheeks flush a deep red. "I think your Mew has a crush on you Codie. Well, I'm off to go home. Write often, and call as well. And don't forget to check in on your other new Pokémon with Prof. Oak whenever you can. Bye sweetie." said Samantha as she and Codie left the Pokemon Center.

Codie headed to Viridian Forest and eventually Pewter City. While in Viridian Forest Codie was challenged by many trainers and Codie used each and every one of his four new Pokémon, even Blaze and Aurora, and he won. He eventually came to Pewter City and headed straight for the Pokémon Center. When he got there he dialed the number for Prof. Oak's Lab. After a few rings Prof. Oak answered and smiled when he saw Codie.

_"Well now. It seems you've been quite busy since you left here with Charmander. Already you have thirty-two Pokémon here. That's quite impressive Codie. Would you like to know which ones they are?"_ asked Prof. Oak.

Codie nodded and smiled. "Yeah I would. Maybe I can use one of them as a way to find some fossils. I'm thinking of looking for fossils later. You know, before I go for the Gym, and battle the Gym Leader." said Codie as he got a pen and paper out to write what Pokemon he had.

Prof. Oak nodded and then the screen turned into the kind of screen that showed Pokémon Trades happening and what Pokémon they were. _"Your new Pokémon are Pigey, Spearow, Vulpix, Zubat, Venonat, Mankey, Growlithe, Abra, Machop, Bellsprout, Geodude, Ponyta, Grimer, Shellder, Onix, Krabby, Cubone, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Lickitung, Ryhorn, Scyther, Electabuzz, Magmar, Pinser, Tauros, Magikarp, Lapras, Ditto, Eevee, Porygon, and Dratini. All of them are very valuable and most are extremely rare. Where on Earth did you get them all in just a few short hours?"_ asked Prof. Oak.

"I kind of won them from a Pokémon Prize Giver. I also have a Kakuna, Arbok, Sandslash, and a Nidorino. Also won from a Pokémon Prize Giver. I'd like to transfer over my Kakuna for the Scyther, my Arbok for the Magikarp, and my Sandslash for the Lapras please." said Codie as he placed the three PokéBalls that held the ones he wanted to trade over on the Teleporter. Suddenly, in a flash of light, the PokéBalls vanished and then three new PokéBalls appeared.

_"There you are Codie. I've also included a few special stones for those Pokémon that need them to evolve in case you want to evolve any of your new Pokémon."_ said Prof. Oak as he smiled.

Codie smiled and placed the three new PokéBalls on his belt. "Thanks Prof. Oak. Please take good care of the rest of my Pokémon." said Codie as the call ended and he left. Codie walked over to the outskirts of Pewter City and walked around in the tall grass for a few minutes. Suddenly a Pikachu jumped in front of him and Codie saw some sparks flying from its cheeks. But it didn't look like it wanted a fight. "You're sick aren't you? Come here and I'll help you." said Codie as he slowly reached for the Pikachu. It let him pick it up and then the Pikachu fainted. Codie took it to the Pokémon Center and told Nurse Joy what happened.

"I'll do what I can. While you're waiting you may enjoy a trip to the Pewter City Museum. Maybe you'll find something there that will catch your eye." said Nurse Joy as she took the Pikachu and went to have a look at it.

Codie left the Pokémon Center and headed for the Museum. When he got there, however, he saw it was closed for a new display being added. "Aw man. Hey! Maybe my Scyther can help out!" said Codie as he released his Scyther and it stood in front of a tree. "Scyther, use Cut on that tree, and let's go in the back!" said Codie as Scyther obeyed and soon the tree was cut and Codie recalled it. Then he entered the Museum.

"Oh my goodness! How did you get in here? Oh never mind. This is Old Amber. I believe it contains ancient Pokémon DNA. If you take it to Cinnabar Island and have it examined, and if there is Pokémon DNA, I'll let you keep the Pokémon as payment for doing this errand." said a scientist.

"Sure. I'll do it. I wonder what Pokémon could be in here." said Codie as he left the Museum and headed back to the Pokémon Center. When he got there he saw the PIkachu was sitting on a pillow eating an apple. "Hey there. Feeling better?" asked Codie. The Pikachu looked at Codie and smiled. Then it jumped on Codie's head and kept smiling. "I guess that means you want to come with me, huh?" asked Codie and the Pikachu nodded, "Then I'll need to capture you. Only to make you an official part of my team." Codie told the Pikachu and he held out a PokéBall to the Pikachu. It tapped the button on the PokéBall and was sucked into the PokeBall. After a few minutes the PokéBall stopped rolling around and Pikachu was officially captured. Then the PokéBall vanished.

"That was a very kind thing you did for that Pikachu. Are you planning on facing Brock?" asked Nurse Joy.

Codie nodded and smiled. "Yeah. But I plan on finding, or at least looking for, some fossils that I can take to Cinnabar and hopefully have them cloned." said Codie.

Nurse Joy smiled and went into the back of the Pokémon Center. When she came back out she had two large stone objects in her hands. "Here. Take these. They're Pokemon Fossils. The only two not in the Museum. I didn't know they were here until after the Museum didn't need Fossils for their displays anymore." said Nurse Joy.

Codie took them and thanked Nurse Joy then, after putting them in his backpack, he left the Pokemon Center and headed for the Gym. When he got there he saw that it was really dark inside. "Blaze, can you give us a little light, buddy?" asked Codie and Blaze's tail flame grew larger. They walked around until they came to a large room. There was a light on at the other end of the room and a boy was standing in it.

"Are you here for a battle?" asked the boy.

"Yeah. I'm here to get a Badge. So where's this Gym Leader so I can get this fight on?" asked Codie.

Suddenly the rest of the lights came on and Codie saw he was in the actual Gym Battle Room. "I am the Gym Leader. I use Rock Type Pokémon. This will be a two-on-two battle. First one to surrender loses." said the boy.

"Fine by me. Make your choice and let's battle." said Codie as he went through the Pokémon he currently had with him to decide which ones would be a good match against a Rock Type Pokémon.

"I choose Geodude! Rock Throw now!" commanded the boy as he sent his Pokémon out.

"In that case I choose Magikarp! Use Tackle now!" called Codie as he sent out his Magikarp which just flopped around.

Geodude's attack hit Magikarp and did major damage but didn't knock it out. "Your Magikarp is strong, I'll give you that, but is it strong enough to withstand a second Rock Throw? Geodude! Do it now!" called the boy.

Codie growled in resentment. _I forgot Magikarp is only really good in battle after it evolves. I'm screwed!_ thought Codie when suddenly Blaze jumped into the fight, shoved Magikarp back over to Codie and then dodged the Rock Throw. "Magikarp, return! Blaze, be careful buddy!" called Codie.

The boy smirked. "This is going to be easier than I thought. Geodude! Finish off his Charmander then when he re-sends out his Magikarp finish it off as well." cried the boy.

The Geodude attacked Blaze but missed due to the fact that Blaze had jumped out of the way. "Now Blaze! Use Flamethrower and Rage!" called Codie and Blaze attacked the Geodude.

The Geodude took a lot of damage and suffered a heavy Burn which made it weak enough for Blaze to finish it off with Rage.

The boy recalled his Geodude and then clapped his hands. "An impressive use of technique. Weakening my Geodude by using a Water Type, even one as weak as Magikarp, by using Geodude's Type disadvantage then, before my Geodude could recover from the sudden switch of Type, finish it off with a powerful Fire Type move that caused a major Burn. I'm impressed. But it won't work against my Onix! Now Onix, use Slam, then use Bind!" yelled the boy as he sent out his Onix.

The Onix attacked Blaze but missed, which caused it to become slightly damaged, but it connected with the Bind.

"Oh man! Blaze! Are you okay pal?" cried Codie as he watched his Pokémon get slowly crushed.

Blaze opened his eyes and nodded with determineation. Then Blaze's tail flame grew and soon the Onix was glowing red from the heat.

The Onix dropped Blaze from the pain it was in and Blaze jumped up and hit it with a Slash. The Slash caused a bit of damage and the heat from Blaze's tail flame caused a massive and major Burn which effectivly caused the Onix to faint.

The boy, stunned that a Charmander had defeated his two best Pokémon, recalled his Onix and walked over to Codie. "I underestimated you. As proof of your victory here I present you with the Boulder Badge. You must have spent a lot of time and effort into training your Pokémon." said the boy.

Codie took the Badge and smiled. "You were pretty tough. I was actually pretty worried that my Pokémon might lose, but more than that, I was worried about their lives. I've only had Blaze for a few hours and my others, not including Aurora, a half hour. I think my Magikarp might evolve soon but if it does I want it to be in a Water environment. Like Cerulean City. I'm headed there now actually. I hope that I'll see you again." said Codie as he shook the boy's hand.

"I hope so too. My name's Brock by the way." said Brock as he smiled.

Codie smiled too and then he turned to Blaze. "That was amazing buddy! You were totally on fire!" joked Codie as he smiled and laughed.

Blaze smiled as well and suddenly he began to glow and grow. Soon Blaze had evolved into a Charmeleon and shot out some flames which caught in Codie's hair. Blaze looked around and nervously smiled. Setting Codie's hair on fire was an accident but Codie just laughed. Then they left the Gym and headed to Cerulean City.

After a few days on the road they came to Cerulean City and Codie smiled. "Alright! We made it and now to train Magikarp to get stronger than it is now!" Codie said happily.

A girl that was walking with Codie sighed and shook her head. "You're such a PokéJock Codie. Your Magikarp seems happy the way it is. Why do you want to change that?" asked the girl.

"Oh come on Marissa. I'm not trying to force Magikarp to evolve. I just want to get it to be a stronger Magikarp. That's all. And if it evolves in the process then that's great." said Codie as he let Magikarp out of its PokéBall. Then he let Scyther, Lapras, and Nidorino out as well. He never put Blaze or Aurora in their PokéBalls except when they got too hurt to walk on their own and needed immediate attention.

Marissa sighed and let her female Wartortle, Ekans, Raichu, Horsea, and her Nidorina out of their PokéBalls and they all went to play while Nidorino and Nidorina just sat next to each other.

In fact it was because of Nidorino and Nidorina that Marissa had met Codie. Nidorina had been acting up and Nidorino appeared. Marissa was getting a headache from listening to Nidorina's attitude and decided to try and capture Nidorino to quiet her down. Just as she was about to throw the PokéBall though Codie showed up and recalled Nidorino and then apologized if Nidorino had caused any problems.

Marissa looked over at Codie to see him trying to get Magikarp to Tackle a Frisbee he was throwing in the air. Suddenly Magikarp began to glow and it grew into a large serpent like creature. It had evolved into a Gyarados.

It reared up and then shot a massive jet of water at the Frisbee. It had just used its Hydro Pump technique.

"Cool! Nice one Gyarados! Come on pal! Use Bite!" called Codie as he tossed the Frisbee again. Gyarados looked at Codie as he tossed the Frisbee and did its own version of a smile. Then it attacked the Frisbee and sent it down toward Codie who laughed.

"Using play as a way to train your Gyarados Codie? Pathetic. Pokémon as powerful as Gyarados need to be given stratigic targets. Like other Pokémon." said a boy that had walked up behind Marissa.

"Oh go away Sam! You're just upset because, even though you had a Magikarp longer, Codie's evolved quicker." said Marissa as she got in the boy's face.

"Oh whatever Marissa! What's wrong? Your boyfriend can't deal with me himself?" mocked Sam and he started to laugh.

Codie snapped his fingers and suddenly Gyarados shot out a Hyper Beam at Sam and caused him to go flying five feet away. "Just get lost you weasel. I won't stand for people being jerks when it comes to both Pokemon and other people. So beat it before I let Gyarados have at you." said Codie.

Sam got up and ran away as fast as his legs could carry him.

Marissa looked away when Codie looked her way and she felt herself blush. _Sam may be a jerk but how did he know I liked Codie that way?_ wondered Marissa. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and another pulling her face towards Codie's.

"Hey, don't listen to that punk. He's just trying to get a rise out of you, that's all." said Codie as he smiled.

Marissa wasn't sure why she did what she did next but she didn't care. It just felt....right. She'd kissed him on his lips and closed her eyes happily. She soon felt Codie's tongue carressing her lips, requesting to be let in, and she opened her mouth to admit it. Soon she had her tongue in his mouth as well and they were kissing deeper and more passionately. "Oh Codie. I've wanted to tell you for so long. I wanted to tell you that...." Marissa began when she was stopped by another kiss from Codie.

"Shhhh. I know. I feel the same way. I love you Marissa." said Codie and he kissed her even more passionately than before.

Wartortle and Blaze watched their Trainers 'make out' as humans said and they looked at each other then quickly looked away. They knew that Pokémon reflected the feelings of their Trainers, this fact was especially true for starter Pokémon like them, and they found it extremely hard not to go behind a bush and also 'make out' with each other.

Aurora, however, was absolutely furious. How dare this human girl, wearing skimpy clothing by Aurora's standards of 'proper female clothing', come up to Codie! How dare she make a move on **HER** Codie!? Aurora found it very difficult not to launch a Psychic attack at Marissa and then scream at her for moving in on what was hers. It had taken a few days but Aurora had finally admitted, to herself at least, that she had a **MAJOR** crush on Codie. That she wanted to use her Transform ability to transform Codie into a male Mew and mate with him. But she knew that it was as likely to happen as Blaze was to start using Water Type attacks.

Codie and Marissa pulled away from each other and smiled. Then they headed toward a flat area of the ground and began to set up camp. Codie kept looking at Marissa when he thought she wasn't looking and she was doing the same.

Aurora sighed and floated over to the newly evolved Gyarados. (_Why do I feel the way I do about him Gyarados? I'm trying to be happy that he loves someone but I feel angry that it isn't me. What should I do?_) asked Aurora as her eyes began to fill with tears.

Gyarados looked over at his Trainer and sighed. "**There's not much you can do. You're just going to have to accept that he loves someone else and you can't do anything about it short of using your Transform technique, changing yourself into a human female, and seducing him. Which I highly **_**don't**_** recomend.**" Gyarados told the now crying Mew.

Suddenly Aurora stopped crying and then got a mischieveious smirk on her face. Gyarados saw this and knew she was planning something. "**Don't. Even. Think. About. It. He's happy. Don't go doing something that could make him distrust you and possibly have him send you away to the human watching his other Pokémon. And maybe not even making you part of his 'on-him' team.**" growled Gyarados but Aurora ignored him. She was busy thinking of the features Codie had told her he liked in human females before they had met Marissa, or as Aurora was starting to call her, 'the bitch that stole Codie from her'.

A few hours later Blaze and Wartortle went for a walk and each was extremely nervous. Both wanted to let their Trainer's reflected feelings loose but each was also afraid that, even if they did, they'd soon be seperated. They didn't know how long Marissa and Codie would keep traveling together and they didn't want to do something that would mean a deeper relationship between them and then have to say good-bye possibly forever.

Wortortle was the first to break the silence. "_Blaze? I've been thinking and....I want you to make love to me. Please?_" begged Wartortle as she began to stroak Blaze's toned chest. She felt herself begin to get aroused as she ran continuious circles over Blaze's chest.

Blaze sighed and looked at Wartorle. "_Wartorle, I want to make love to you. I really do. But, we have no idea how long out Trainer's are going to keep traveling together. I-I can't do it. I'm sorry._" Blaze told the female Pokemon he'd begun to fall in love with.

Wartortle looked as if Blaze had struck her and she hung her head, ears drooping sadly, as she began to cry. "_Damn them! Blaze, I love you, and if I have to force you to make love to me, then so help me, I will. Don't you DARE use our Trainers not traveling together as an excuse to get out of this! You think you can just arouse me and then, when I ask you to make me yours, leave me with nothing but a broken heart? Fine! Don't come near me ever again. I hate you! I hate you Blaze! I HATE YOU!_" screamed Wartortle as she ran away crying.

Blaze felt as if he'd hit rock bottom and he felt like such a jerk for doing what he had. But he didn't want Wartortle to get pregnant with his child and then possibly never be able to see her again. He just couldn't allow that to happen. Better to have her hate him and then leave then love him and be forced to leave. He sighed and went back to the camp.

When he got there he saw Wartorle, on a small island like rock in the middle of the river, crying. He looked away and then headed over to Codie.

"Hey pal. Rough time with Wartortle?" asked Codie.

"_How'd you guess?_" muttered Blaze as he just layed down on his stomach on the grass and just heaved a sad sigh. He was feeling so bad that his tail flame was growing smaller until it was barely the size of a lighters flame.

"Hey pal. It'll be okay. She really likes you, you know. Oh, wait. That's the problem isn't it? You guys don't know if Marissa and I are going to keep traveling together and you must have had to break her heart to prevent it from happening later if we did go our own ways. Man that sucks." said Codie as he watched his best friend heave another sad sigh.

"_You have no idea. None at all._" groaned Blaze as he just continued to lay there on the ground in depression.

"Look Blaze. Marissa and I have talked about it and we've decided that we just have two different goals. She wants to be a Breeder and I want to catch each Pokémon," said Codie as he looked at his friend, "And that's why we've decided to help each other out. She Breeds the Pokémon that I catch and I get to catch Pokémon for her to Breed. Everybody wins! Which means you and Wartortle can have a relationship that's deeper than friendship. So go ahead. Sweep her off her feet pal." said Codie as he smiled and left Blaze to let him get Codie's hidden meaning processed.

Suddenly Blaze's tail flame ignighted back to full burn and he ran off to Wartortle's rocky 'island'.

When Wartortle noticed Blaze coming over to 'her' island like rock she moaned sadly. "_He's probaly just coming over to say he thinks he did the right thing. Bastard._" Wartortle muttered as she glared at Blaze as he slowly approched the island. "_What do you want?_" demaned Wartortle when Blaze had climbed onto the island.

"_I....I wanted....to....tell you....that Codie....and Marissa....are....staying together. That....that means....you and I....can be...together....too._" panted Blaze as he tried to catch his breath from the swim over.

Wartortle just turned her back to Blaze and sniffed in a manner that told him she wasn't in the mood to talk. "_That's nice Blaze. But it's too little too late. I've decided to wait for a male Wartortle to take me as his. There are lots of male Squirtle and a few male Wartortle here. I plan on waiting here until one of them becomes interested enough to make love to me. My 'in heat' scent is especially alluring to male Squirtle about to evolve. You had your chance to make love to me Blaze but you refused me. So I want nothing more to do with you if I can help it. You're pathetic. I can't believe I __**EVER**__ wanted to be your mate. You're nothing to me but a joke!_" sneered Wartortle and she began to laugh. She didn't, however, notice how much pain her words had caused Blaze. He turned away and, slowly, made his way back to the camp with tears running down his cheeks.

A few hours later, after everyone else had gone to sleep except Wartortle, he lifted his head and tilted it to the side so that his right ear was pointed towards Wartortle's rock island. He listened and thought he heard giggling. He stood up and walked over to the bank of the river and looked out towards Wartortle's rock. Suddenly he heard a scream pierce the night air. But instead of being a scream of fright it was one of pleasure and Blaze recognized the voice as Wartortle's. "_So. She finally gets laid. And I'm not the one doing it. Well I hope you're happy now Wartortle. Because I'm __**NEVER**__ speaking to you again. I tried to apologize, tried to get you to give me another chance, but instead you laugh at me and make me feel worthless. Good night Wartortle. From now on you and I....are enemies._" growled Blaze as he heard a cry that signled Wartortle had finished her sexual encounter. Blaze turned away and set fire to an area that surrounded Codie and he layed just outside it acting as a watchdog.

The next morning Wartortle woke up and felt extremely sore. "_That Squirtle turned Wartortle was amazing. But I feel terrible for what I said to Blaze. Maybe I should go and talk with him. Get him to give me a second chance. He's the best friend I've ever had besides Marissa. Oh I feel like such a bitch. I can't believe I said those things to him._" Wartortle told herself as she began to cry. After a few minutes of crying she swam back to the camp and walked over to a sleeping Blaze. She smiled, knelt down, and kissed him on his cheek.

Suddenly Blaze's eyes snapped open but, instead of the usual kindness and friendly sparkle, there was a blazing fire of anger. "_Get. Away. From. __**ME!**__ You have no right to be anywhere near me! Not after what you've said and done!_" growled Blaze angrily as he got up and reared to his full hight and flexing his claws furiously.

Wartortle moved back and cowered in the heat of Blaze's fury. She knew she deserved this and much more but it still scared her. "_Blaze! Please, listen to me! I'm sorry, I really am! I want to be with __**you**__! Please believe me! I-I love you Blaze. With all my heart. Please believe me._" cried Wartortle as she felt her eyes fill with tears.

Blaze just continued to glare at her and he turned his back on her, much like she had done the day before to him, and shot some flames out as he laughed mockingly. "_Never. I don't love you anymore Wartortle. Now, we're enemies, and I think you're a joke. Love you? Ha! Don't make me laugh. You're nothing to me. Nothing. At. All._" snarled Blaze as he walked away to leave Wartortle to cry and not caring if she ever stopped.

Meanwhile, Aurora was floating over Codie as he swam from one riverbank to the other, and trying to figure out when to ask ask him to take a walk with her. (_Codie? Do you think that, maybe when you're done this, you and I could go for a walk?_) asked Aurora as Codie rested for a few minutes.

"Sure Aurora. I know I haven't paid as much attention to you as I used to before Marissa joined us. Sorry about that. It's just that she can be so....annoying and stubborn but that's one of the things I like about her." said Codie as he dove back into the water and started to swim back to the camp with Aurora floating above him.

When they got back to the camp Codie and Aurora began to take their walk together. They talked about how they had met, how much fun they'd had together, and what each other's hopes and dreams were.

Suddenly Aurora stopped floating beside Codie and she waited for him to notice. When he did she saw he was confused.

"Why'd you stop Aurora? Is something wrong? Can I help?" asked Codie.

Aurora sighed dreamily and she determined that now was the time to go through with her plan. (_I stopped because there's something I want to tell you. There's nothing wrong, per se, I just need to tell you something I feel is really important. And I'm very sure you could help._) said Aurora as she floated over to Codie and gently began to rub her tail over the front of his swimsuit.

Codie swallowed hard and shuddered. _I don't believe it! Aurora's....coming on to me! I-I think she wants me to sleep with her! Oh crap!_ thought Codie as he felt his member begin to react to what Aurora was doing to it. "A-and just what is it you want to tell me Aurora? And what do you think will help?" asked Codie as he shivered again, but this time, because he was begining to enjoy what Aurora was doing.

Aurora smiled and closed her eyes halfway to let Codie know she was getting aroused. (_I love you Codie. More than just the bond between a Pokémon and its Trainer. I love you with all my heart. And I want you to fuck me. Right here, right now, as hard and as fast as you possibly can for as long as you can!_) whispered Aurora.

_She's crazy! How does she expect __**that**__ to work? I'm human and she's a Pokémon. But, more than that, how does she expect me to be able to do that when I'm roughly ten times her height?_ Codie wondered to himself as he felt Aurora's rubbing begin to get rougher as her breathing became sharper and more fastpaced and, soon, Codie could see that Aurora was dripping from her arousal.

Aurora could see that Codie was unsure of how he would have sex with her, because she could see that he'd wanted to since she had kissed him and unknowingly passed on her feelings to him, so she rubbed him a little rougher as she floated down so her mouth could kiss his neck. (_Just tell me you'll fuck me and I'll take care of the rest. I promise you'll enjoy it Codie. You'll wonder how you ever got along without fucking me after we'd met._) said Aurora as she gently kissed Codie's neck and rubbed him harder.

Codie shuddered again and nodden slightly. "You're right Aurora. I want you as badly as you want me. Please, do what you have to to let me fuck you, please Aurora." whispered Codie as he slipped his index finger into Aurora's dripping cunt and gave a sharp, yet gentle, thrust with it causing her to moan and clentch her tunnel over his finger.

Suddenly Aurora glowed with pink energy and the glow soon encased both of them. When the glow faded Aurora looked at Codie but he looked different. He looked like a Pokémon but one whose power was emmence. He had slightly feline features, two pointed ears that looked like horns, and three fingered hands. His body was covered in light black fur and his tail was covered in dark black fur. Aurora gasped when she saw that his clothes had been torn to shreads when he'd been trasfomed but what really surprised her was the size of his now extremely hard member.

Suddenly Codie's eyes snapped open and, after a brief flash of red psychic energy, he looked at Aurora. (_You have done this to me Aurora. Now you must accept the consequences of your desire to have me as your lover. I will purge this planet of all who oppose me, both human and Pokémon, alike. This world will heed my warning. The reign of Codie will begin and nothing will stand in my way._) said Codie as he moved to make Aurora his forever.

**Me: "Wow. Bet you didn't see that one coming huh? If you want to find out what exactly happens to the world you'll have to read the sequal which isn't written yet. And if you can guess what Pokémon movie and who said the last quote from this fic is and also what Pokémon my character became you'll get a....large CAKE!"**

**Aurora: Moans slightly as she floats over to me then gently floats down onto the computer desktop and then falls backwards while breathing heavily. (**_**Please, Codie, next time don't end a story on a note that makes it seem as if the main femal character is going to be raped. Not that I'm complaining about the idea of having you fuck me afterwards.**_**) Giggles then falls asleep.**

**Me: "She was up all night reading and going over her lines for the fic I swear. Okay so she also had an orgy with Blaze and Scyther. But trust me. I lost more sleep than **_**any**_** of them because those three kept me up with their constant sex. In fact, to quote Meowth from the mini-movie **_**Pikachu's Vacation **_** 'I think I'll take my nap right here. Goodnight!' Later and please read and review." Plops down face first and begins to snore.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Pokémon**_

_**Codie's Story**_

**Me: "Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't been updating. I jsut went through the 2 year healing process from a really bad breakup with my now ex-girlfriend. But I'm going to try and work on making it up to you guys and gals. So please forgive me. But I did have a legitimate reason for it. Please read and review and I do not own Pokémon."**

Later that day Codie, after convincing Aurora to return him to his human form, and both promising to keep what happened between them a secret between themselves, returned to the campsite to see Marissa cooking lunch while the rest of their Pokémon continued to go about their day.

As Codie entered the campsite Marissa turned to see him and smiled happily at her new boyfriend. "Hi Codie! You were gone for a while. Did you get distracted by a Pokémon that you wanted to catch?" asked Marissa as she turned back to watch over the cooking lunch.

Codie laughed softly and sat at the table that they had set up the night before at dinner. "Yeah. It was something like that. Aurora and I actually found a nice view and we sat and fell asleep for a little nap. Sorry about that Marissa."

"It's okay Codie. I'm just glad that you're both back in time for lunch. It should be ready in another couple minutes. But something's wrong with Wartortle. She's been crying all day and Blaze looks like he's really mad. I think they had a fight and I'm worried about them." said Marissa as she looked over at her crying Pokémon.

Codie looked over and saw that Marissa was right and he sighed softly as he watched Blaze attack a boulder with extreme anger and rage. "It does look that way. I wonder what happened. I'd have thought those two would be happy that we're staying together."

Marissa frowned slightly as she tried to think of why Blaze was acting the way he was and why her Wartortle was crying. She knew both things were linked but she couldn't figure out why.

Codie looked over at Marissa and then smiled. "So...when we get to Cerulean City what should we do first? I can put off going for a Gym Battle for a while if you'd like to just sight see first."

Marissa smiled and looked at her boyfriend. "That's so sweet Codie. But I know you'll want to go and battle so much that you'd be too distracted to really go sightseeing. But thank you for the offer." Marissa said as she took the finished lunch off the fire and then kissed her boyfriend and puts the pot on the table and then sat across from Codie as they both served themselves, after feeding their Pokémon, and they ate.

After lunch both Codie and Marissa recalled their Pokémon, except for Aurora and Blaze for Codie, and Wartortle for Marissa and then they all started to walk towards Cerulean City.

After an hour of walking Codie and Marissa arrived at Mt. Moon and they looked at it in amazement. Suddenly the bushes closest to them rustled and then Bulbasaur walked out of the bushes and glared at them.

Marissa gasped and looked at the Bulbasaur and she started to fawn over it. "Oh my God! It's so CUTE! I wish I hadn't run out of PokéBalls otherwise I'd try to catch it." Marissa squealed happily before she mentioned her PokéBall-less state and she pouted from it.

Codie, never having liked seeing a girl upset, took an empty PokéBall out of his pocket and then whistled sharply at the Bulbasaur making it turn to face him in surprise before he tossed the PokéBall and it hit the Bulbasaur and sucked it in.

The PokéBall shook on the ground for a few moments before the capture status light turned off and the PokéBall gave off a soft 'ping' to announce that the Bulbasaur was successfully caught.

After the PokéBall had given off the capture sound Codie walked over to it and picked it up and then walked back over to Marissa then held the PokéBall holding the Bulbasaur inside out to her.

"Here Marissa. You said you'd have captured it if you had a PokéBall. And since you want to be a top Breeder, and you have this desire to have as many starter Pokémon as you can, I think the Bulbasaur would be happy to have you as it's Trainer." said Codie as he smiled at his girlfriend.

Marissa, stunned that Codie would use one of his own PokéBalls to capture a Pokémon she had wanted and then give said Pokémon to her, looked at the PokéBall and then kissed her boyfriend lovingly and shook her head. "No Codie. I'm flattered that you'd give it to me but you caught it and deserve it." whispered Marissa as she nuzzled herself into her boyfriend while smiling happily.

Codie looked at her and smiled softly and kissed her back and held her close. "How about we share this Bulbasaur then? That way you get it and you don't have to feel like you're taking it away from me. Deal? But since you have only five Pokémon on you right now Bulbasaur will make number six. And what would you like to name the Bulbasaur? I'm pretty sure it was a male." said Codie as he smiled at Marissa as she smiled back and nodded in agreement.

"Well, he looked like a real brutally tough Pokémon and I'd like it if we added something involving his Type into the name. Um...how about...Bruteroot?" asked Marissa as Codie looked thoughtfully at the name and then smiled and nodded in agreement. After that was settled Marissa took 'her' new Bulbasaur and they continued on their way.

After a few more hours of navigating through Mt. Moon, Codie getting challenged almost constantly and Marissa getting challenged occasionally, they finally exited and then found themselves outside the gates to Cerulean City and they headed directly to the Pokémon Center to get their Pokémon healed.

As they waited for their Pokémon to be healed Marissa left to go make a phone call and Codie went to look at some magazines advertising new, harder-to-break-out-of, kinds of PokéBalls.

**_Marissa's Phone Call_**

_"Hello? Oh! Marissa dear! What a pleasant surprise! Where are you calling from sweetie?"_ asked a woman that looked like she was used to living in luxury as she stared at Marissa in surprise.

Marissa smiled nervously and waved somewhat meekly. "Um...h-hi Mom. I'm actually calling from the Pokémon Center in Cerulean City. There's something important I have to tell you and Daddy. Is he there?" asked Marissa as she swallowed nervously while talking to the woman who was now known as her mother.

Marissa's mother looked at her daughter in surprise and motioned for her husband to come into the phone's video-screen. _"You mean to tell me that you're home and you aren't stopping by in person? Why are you doing that sweetheart?"_ asked Marissa's mother after her father had stepped into view and smiled at his daughter.

_"Hello princess. How's my little girl?"_ asked Marissa's father as Marissa smiled and waved happily at her father.

"I'm good Daddy. And to answer your question, Mom, I'm actually just waiting right now for my Pokémon to be healed otherwise I'd have come right there. But before I do I have to go to the Cerulean City Gym with...with this boy I'm travelling with. He's really great. He's kind, sweet, and he's always nice to me and to his Pokémon and mine. I'll introduce you both to him as soon as he and I are done at the Gym. He's going to battle for a Badge and I've kinda become like a cheer-leader of sorts for when he battles." said Marissa as she blushed softly as she talked about Codie.

_"Oh? Does my little girl FINALLY have a suitor that she actually likes? Well, I never thought I'd see the day, and so soon after you'd left too. Whoever he is darling I want you to know you have both my and your father's support."_ said Marissa's mother as both she and her husband smiled at their daughter.

"Oh thank you Mom! You and Daddy are the best parents ever! I love you both so much! I promise that right after my friend and I are done at the Cerulean Gym we'll come right over and I'll introduce you to each other! Oh, I have to go now, Nurse Joy's got our Pokémon ready for us, bye you guys." said Marissa as she waved good-bye and then hung up to go get her Pokémon.

_**Normal  
**_

Codie looked over as Marissa came over from the phones and the collected their Pokémon, thanked Nurse Joy, and then both left the Pokémon Center and headed towards the Cerulean City Gym.

"So...you looked really happy when you came back to get your Pokémon Marissa. Did something good happen?" asked Codie as he smiled at his girlfriend who latched onto his arm and held it in both of hers and nuzzled into him as she smiled.

"I talked to my parents. I haven't seen them since I left home to start my journey and I've missed them so much. I'll introduce you to them after we're done at the Gym. They live in town so, really, we're in my hometown right now." said Marissa as she looked up at her boyfriend and kissed him gently before nuzzling herself even deeper into his body.

"Really? Wow. That's cool Marissa. I'd love to meet your parents. I just hope they like me." said Codie as he smiled back and kissed Marissa in return and nuzzled her as well before they found themselves in front of the Cerulean City Gym.

After taking a few deep breathes Codie and Marissa entered the building and started to head for the battle arena. When they got there they saw a girl with red hair in a short side-ponytail swimming with a Horsea and Codie politely cleared his throat to try and get the girl's attention.

"Oh! Are you two here to battle for a Badge?" asked the girl as she turned to see Codie and Marissa and then got out of the pool/battle field.

"He is. I'm just his supportive semi-cheer-leading girlfriend." said Marissa as she smiled and then went to sit at the sidelines to watch as the girl looked over Codie in a manner that Marissa knew was just the girl sizing him up like an opponent.

"Okay. I'm Misty and I'm the Cerulean City Gym Leader. But, you already knew that, didn't you Marissa?" asked Misty as she playfully winked at Marissa and laughed.

"Excuse me Misty but...how did you know Marissa's name? We never told you...I'm Codie by the way. Nice to meet you." said Codie as he looked between the laughing Misty and the now embarrassed Marissa.

"Nice to meet you, too, Codie. And it's simple. She," Misty said as she pointed at Marissa, "is my cousin. Do Aunt Lora and Uncle Clay know you're back home?" asked Misty as she smiled at Marissa.

"Yeah. I called them when Codie and I went to the Pokémon Center before coming here. Now can you please just start the match? I'm dying from anticipation!" said Marissa as she smiled at her cousin.

"Okay. We'll each use only two Pokémon. First on to have both of them judged unable to continue loses. Challenger's first." said Misty as she held a PokéBall in her right hand and smiled at Codie who took one of his own off his belt.

"Okay then. Let's go win Badge number two! Come on out Cara!" called Codie as his PokéBall popped open and a small slender form entered the water only to surface and reveal that the Pokémon was in fact Codie's female Dratini that he'd won in Viridian City.

_"I'm ready to fight Codie. I won't let you down."_ said Cara as she swam over to Codie and then started to nuzzle his leg as most of her body was still in the water.

Misty smiled. "Wow. A real life Dratini! They're really rare and, since they're Dragon-Type Pokémon, hard to train and raise. But it looks like you're doing a good job. But you won't beat me! Go, Staryu! Use Water Gun now!" called Misty as she sent her own Pokémon, a star-shaped Pokémon, out and it landed on a floating platform in the pool.

Once it landed Staryu immediately fired off a powerful stream of water at Cara who dove down into the water and effectively dodged before resurfacing and giggling.

"Good work Cara! Now, use Wrap to stop it from moving and then follow up with a Thunder Wave!" called Codie and Cara did as instructed and effectively paralyzed Misty's Staryu before she started to tightly squeeze it.

"Staryu! Use Rapid Spin to get out of there and follow with a Tackle!" called Misty in an effort to get her Pokémon free but due to it's paralyzed state Staryu couldn't move even an inch as Cara continued to squeeze it until the gem in the center cracked and began to flash signalling that Staryu had been beaten.

"Okay Cara. Let it go. It's been defeated. You did great Cara but you look a little tired so take a break okay?" said Codie as he returned Cara to her PokéBall while she smiled proudly after Misty had returned her Staryu.

"Wow. I'm surprised that your Dratini was able to beat my Staryu. But that's what happens sometimes. I'm very impressed. But here comes my next Pokémon! Go Starmie!" called Misty as she released her second Pokémon and the evolved form of her previous one.

"Wow! That Starmie looks really strong! But I think I've got this one as well." said Codie as he took a PokéBall off his belt and smiled at Misty.

"Oh really? Why's that exactly Codie?" asked Misty with genuine interest in her voice as she smiled at the boyfriend of her cousin.

"Type advantage. Go Alexis! Let's win this battle!" called Codie as, suddenly, a Pikachu leapt from behind him, onto his shoulder, and then onto the floating platform in front of him and sparks flew from it's cheeks. It was the Pikachu Codie had found in Viridian City that had been sick and was, indeed, female.

_"Now I can do my best to repay you for helping me in Viridian City Codie. I owe you my life and I will do everything I can to win."_ stated Alexis as she looked at Starmie with determination.

"Ooh! What a cute Pikachu! And she looks really strong. Let's see what she can do. Starmie! Use Ice Beam!" ordered Misty as her Starmie gathered freezing air into the gem in it's center and then fired the beam at Alexis and Alexis waited for it to get closer before she leapt up and onto another platform.

"Alright! Good work Alexis! Now use a Thunderbolt!" ordered Codie and Alexis nodded once, never taking her eyes off of Starmie, then she shot off a powerful bolt of electricity and it hit and shocked Starmie.

After Alexis stopped with her attack Misty's Starmie stood perfectly still as sparks of electricity crackled around it before it fell backwards on the platform and it's gem started flashing before Misty sighed and returned it.

"Good job Starmie. You tried your best. Codie, congratulations, you've won. As proof of your victory here's the Cascade Badge. And do me a favor. Take care of my cousin okay?" said Misty as she smiled at Codie after handing him the Badge and he nodded and smiled back.

"I will. I promise Misty." said Codie as he held his hand out to her and she shook it before Marissa leapt at him and kissed him deeply as she cheered happily as she held onto him.

"That was THE most AWESOME battle I've ever seen! Congratulations Codie!" said Marissa as she hugged her boyfriend happily.

"Thanks Marissa. Having you support me and having the support of my Pokémon helped me a lot. Come on. Let's go meet your parents okay?" suggested Codie as he and Marissa left the Gym after Codie returned Alexis to her PokéBall.


End file.
